Demented Intensions
by Tommy Koopa
Summary: Maleficent and Pete have a new partner and plan. Dimentio has come to them from a distant world and has the idea of taking worlds. It is up to Sora, Riku, Kairi, and others to stop Maleficent's plot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and Disney do. I do not own Dimentio, Nintendo does.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Chapter One: Demented Introduction

We start our adventure in Radiant Garden. Within the year Sora had been gone, since his last adventure with Organization XIII, considerable improvements have been made to this world by the Restoration Committee. But today a fight was being held in front of the wizard, Merlin's, house.

Pete was sent flying backwards from the force of Leon's gunblade as Yuffie took care of the Heartless Pete had summoned.

"Had enough?" asked Yuffie.

"No way, I won't stop until this world belongs to Maleficent once more," answered Pete.

Leon shot a blast of fire at Pete and threatened, "Leave and never come back, or else we'll be holding your funeral here."

Pete had had enough of this fight. He looked at Leon and Yuffie, growled, and warped himself to his Gummi Ship. Once inside he set a course for the World That Never Was.

"He's going to come back again, you know," said Yuffie, looking towards the sky.

"Yeah, but he'll never win," said Leon as he walked back inside Merlin's house with Yuffie following.

Back at the World That Never Was Pete met Maleficent at the Alter of Naught.

"You bumbling idiot!" yelled Maleficent, "You can never do anything right, can you!"

"But, but, it's not my fault, those two restoration jerks blocked my way in," said Pete.

"And why did they?" asked Maleficent.

"Well, they are pretty tough," said Pete.

"I give you enough Heartless to take over fifty worlds, and you can't even beat two people," said Maleficent.

"My, my, it sounds like you need help," said a voice out of nowhere.

Pete and Maleficent looked around for the source of the voice, but no one was around. Suddenly a cube made of wavy light grew in front of them. It shrunk away and left a short, floating man with a body made up of shadow. He wore a yellow and purple jester's hat with bells on the purple ends and a purple and yellow cloak that ended jaggedly at his waist. His face looked like a half black, half light purple theater mask with an expression of laughter on it.

"Hello, my name is Dimentio," greeted the man.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Maleficent.

"Oh I was just in this dimension and I heard you two complaining about failure," said Dimentio.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Pete.

"I know you're Pete and you're Maleficent," said Dimentio, "You two want to one day rule all of the worlds."

"You know a lot," said Maleficent, amused.

"Well I was just wondering if it wouldn't be easier to just destroy all of the worlds," said Dimentio.

"What are you talking about!" interrupted Pete.

"You didn't let me finish," said Dimentio, "As I was saying, then you could just put all of the worlds together into one perfect world, a world where everyone bows down to Queen Maleficent."

"And how would we go about collecting these worlds without losing them?" asked Maleficent.

"I happen to know a spell that will neutralize the heart of a world, and then you would be able to bring it back later. With the right combination spell it could be added to another world's heart," said Dimentio, "Of course I would need Heartless to first let me access the world's heart."

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Pete, narrowing his eyes at Dimentio.

Dimentio held out a large heart with a playing card symbol spiraling in it. "I managed to get this one from Wonderland with my own dark powers, but I used them up doing it."

"So you're saying with a combination spell I could add this heart to this world's heart," questioned Maleficent.

"That's about it," said Dimentio.

"Well Dimentio, I may not trust you now," started Maleficent.

"What can I do to gain your trust?" asked Dimentio.

"You should go with Pete to Yen Sid's tower," ordered Maleficent, "There should be a recipe for a combination spell there."

"Yes, Maleficent," said Dimentio.

"Pete, I trust you'll keep an eye on him," said Maleficent.

"Sure thing, Maleficent," said Pete.

"Well let's go Petey," said Dimentio as he warped them out of there with a wavy cube.

Currently at Twilight Town, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were meeting with Yen Sid. Even though it had been long since their last adventure they still were called out when Maleficent's Heartless grew too powerful in worlds. They still resembled what they looked like at fifteen, only Kairi now had her hair in a ponytail, Riku's hair was straighter with some of it poking out at the top sides of his head, and Sora had less spikes in his hair. Today Yen Sid summoned them for an unknown reason.

"I am glad that you could join me," said greeted Yen Sid.

"We are glad that you would have us," said Riku as he, Sora, and Kairi bowed.

Yen Sid motioned for them to stop and continued talking, "Certainly you have noticed the Heartless growing in numbers recently," Sora, Riku, and Kairi nodded in response, "For that reason I am going to give you three new, more advanced, powers to help you deal with the Heartless."

"Really!" shouted Sora, excitedly, "What kinds of powers?"

"Sora!" scolded Riku and Kairi.

Yen Sid motioned for them to calm down and went over to his shelf. Out of an urn he grabbed one red orb, one yellow orb, and one pink orb. He floated them in front of Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Take an orb," instructed Yen Sid.

Sora grabbed the red orb, Riku grabbed to yellow orb, and Kairi grabbed the pink orb. The orbs entered into their hands and they became covered in light. When the light faded they now had different clothes.

Sora's clothes were in the same pattern as his old ones, but now the colors were different. The color was red like his Valor form, but the black parts were now gold.

Kairi's clothes were very different. She was now wearing blue boots with white edges and white zippers. She had on a light blue skirt that resembled her school skirt. Her top was sleeveless and blue with a black middle separated by silver zippers. The "sleeves" of her top hung lower on her arms, but were still connected to the main clothing item.

Riku's clothes were quite different form his old ones too. Now he wore yellow shoes with white bottoms and laces. He wore black pants with blue straps on the left leg. He had on a black, long sleeved jacket with Heartless and Nobody symbols on the ends of the sleeves. He also wore a yellow shirt underneath the open jacket. He had on a silver chain necklace like Sora's only the emblem was a spiky circle with two bars going through it. Finally, he had a black blindfold over his eyes.

"Riku," asked Sora, "Can you see with that thing?"

"Strangely, I can," said Riku, "Only, everything's black and there are blue outlines of things."

"With your new power, Riku, you can see auras. You will now be able to see invisible and hidden things. Unfortunately, your power only works when you cannot see. It will help a lot in your fighting. You will be able to become more precise with attacks and dodging," explained Yen Sid.

Yen Sid looked to Kairi and said, "Kairi, your new power will give you control over magic. If you train hard enough you can master newer and stronger magic than Sora can."

"Looks like I can beat you in something, Sora," teased Kairi.

Sora folded his arms, turned to Yen Sid, and asked, "What kind of power did I get, Master Yen Sid?"

"Sora, you are now a Drive Master. This power gives you the ability to use your Valor, Wisdom, Master, and Final form powers without going into drive, powers such as your MAX Quick Run and Glide. Also you will be able to use the shoot ability and dual wield Keyblades. Unfortunately, this does not include your Limit Form so you still have to change to use that form's powers," explained Yen Sid.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid," said Riku as he left.

"We won't let you down," said Kairi, following Riku.

Sora only happily gave a thumbs up before leaving.

When they exited Yen Sid's tower they saw Pete with a large amount of Morning Star Heartless.

"What are you doing here?" asked Riku.

"Maleficent wants me to get rid of dear, old Yen Sid," said Pete, "So I'm gonna demolish this here tower."

"Well we won't let you!" said Sora as he got out Ultima Weapon and the Kingdom Key which floated around him.

Riku got out his Way to the Dawn Keyblade and Oblivion. Kairi got out her Spring Hearts Keyblade.

"F-five?" yelled a surprised Pete. He regained his composure and ordered," Heartless, attack!"

The Keyblade wielders and Heartless ran towards each other. Unknown to Sora and the others though a certain enigmatic jester was floating outside Yen Sid's chamber.

Yen Sid was sitting with his eyes closed, thinking about recent events. The outline of a cube surrounded him, flipped around, and he disappeared.

Dimentio floated in and said, "Shifting him into 3D wouldn't have worked in my world, but it seems like it's unnoticeable in this world. Better find that recipe before he realizes something's wrong."

Dimentio searched through everything before finding a book labeled "Merging Spells". Dimentio flipped through different pages of different spells before finding one that could combine different hearts. He ripped out the page and put the book back.

Dimentio floated out the window, flipped Yen Sid back, and floated down to Pete.

Dimentio watched Kairi finish the last Morning Star with a fire attack and said, "My, Pete, have you been beaten this easily."

Pete turned to Dimentio and said, "Oh, shut up. Did you get the recipe?" Dimentio waved the paper in front of Pete's face. "Then get us out of here!" ordered Pete.

"Ciao, Keybladers," said Dimentio as he left with Pete in a wavy cube.

"Who was that?" asked Sora.

"Some odd jester," suggested Kairi.

"Whoever he was, he must be working for Maleficent," said Riku, "We'd better consult the King."

"Right," agreed Sora and Kairi.

They ran to Sora's Gummi Ship and headed towards Disney Castle.

Back at the World That Never Was, Maleficent got the recipe from Dimentio. She walked over to a cauldron, dropped Wonderland's heart in, blasted the cauldron with magic, and said, "Kingdom Hearts, complete this world!"

A beam of light shot from Kingdom Hearts through the gases from the cauldron, all of a sudden the world shook and grew.

"Pete, go see what happened," ordered Maleficent.

Pete ran to the edge of the Alter of Naught and saw the familiar sight of Wonderland in the distance.

"Whoa, it worked," said Pete.

"So now what do you think?" asked Dimentio to Maleficent.

"I trust you, for now," said Maleficent, "I will give you the ability to control weaker Heartless, but I want you to gather worlds for me."

A dim, green light simmered over Dimentio and he could now summon Shadows, Soldiers, and Large Bodies.

"Well then, I'll see which world would best suit you next," said Dimentio.

"Very well," said Maleficent, "You may stay at the Luna Diviner's chambers."

"Thank you, Maleficent," said Dimentio as he floated to the Proof of Existence.

"No, thank you, Dimentio," said Maleficent as she looked towards Wonderland.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Please read and review.


End file.
